Forum:Proposed Main Page change
I've got most of the kinks out of what I was working on. Let me know what you think. sample main page & showing the diversity of multiple content pages. Some of the code for the sections was cut-and-paste, but if this is decided upon, we can have game related content for each page listed in a tabbed format on the main page. This can clear up a lot of useless redirects and/or link pages by simply having a link from the main page for that particular game. ---- Holy crappy, Rappy! That looks amazing! Wow. Uh, one suggestion would be an extra tab called 'More' or something that would link to pages that have content from multiple Burnout games as well as compilation games, i.e. Burnout Anthology. I am totally for it 100%. Let's hear what everyone else thinks before we implement it though. Yes this is what we need. Am i right in saying that if we implement the first one then when you click the game title info of that game pops up on the main page. If so then yeh, go for it. Thanks, Rappy, when are you thinking of implementing all of this? I can do it right now but look at the this page and make sure the detail there is sufficient to implement it now. Also, the 'more' tab has nothing in it yet. No offense, but I don't think the subjects you listed really warrant an extra tab to display. However, trophies, achievements, awards, challenges, etc sound good to me. Lets have another round of discussion on this and let me know what you think... I am scraping what is below, only add information below if you feel it should be added to the pages that are already done. I like the idea of this alot but think that it would work better if we could javascript it to show it when clicked rather than having to load a new page. Though I'm not sure how exactly to handle that; my knowelege of javascripting/flash/other internet code other than wiki code is about equal to that of someone picking a number between 0-92 billion and me picking the right one. yea... 02:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Already researching how to set up the javascript. I agree totally and do not like the new page idea. For now though, until I work out the java code (which will require an admin to put it into monaco.js (I think)) this will be an alternative. If, on the other hand, I can figure out how to do the code before this discussion comes to an end, I will gladly explain to an admin what code I need implemented and where. :You may need to speak with X about monaco coding. I'm with Dudeman here: Javascript = O_o WTF? *implosion* So yeh, if you can do that then that would be great. Thanks, ::Sorry, I don't know the first thing about java. I'm sure Rappy will be able to figure it out, though. Another thing that could be added is information on the clan when freeburns are on and if there are any other news. :That should probably be a separate template for the main page. I'll start work on if if you want. ::And it's up! Comments? :::It is? I can't see any changes :( ::::The clan template on the main page is. Oh yeh, my bad! But what about the Java thingy, which can change on the main page for the contents box. Also for the main page tables, is it possible to have the background grey as some sort of gradient like the one i once showed you on the Too Human Wiki? That would look awesome. Like wise with the clan page. Also X, have you got any ideas on the next monthly site banner? If so then chat on me talk page to divert traffic. Thanks, :::::Rappy's working on the Java thingy with a Wikia dude. I'll try and work on the gradients soon. ::::::Hey, I was looking on the tabs (great job, by the way), and the Burnout 1 tab has exactly the same information for the Burnout 2 tab. This also happened with Burnout Legends and Burnout Revenge, I believe. Can you get that fixed? AssassinLegend 01:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ---- If you think of any more pages on the following categories, please add them below. Burnout (Original) Burnout 2: Point of Impact Burnout 3: Takedown Burnout Revenge Burnout Legends Burnout Paradise *Awards *Cheats / Unlock Codes (Burnout Paradise) More *Stunts and Driving Skills